degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Time of My Life/@comment-4127080-20130622024806
This is my thought of this episode. It was really funny I couldn't stop laughing. Fimogen's plot: Fimogen was like a rollorcoaster to me. With a roller coaster is up and downs to me. Well with Fimogen I change my mood to happy and sad all the time. They should have been the endgame. Yes they were different but they were drama free all season. Fiona stood by Imogen what happen with her dad. Imogen stood by Fiona with her being rob. Now the writers are making them broke up. I already lost Camaya could the writers atleast cheer me up with making fimogen the endgame or atleast confirmed that Jatie is the endgame or what. Eclare plot: Way too much of a fairy tale not even Cinderella had the prefect night I mean she had to run out of the ball before her Stepsisters and Stepmom came home. I knew the votes were rigged for them being Prom King and Queen. Also I crack up that how much hate Cliff got from the fangirls and he ends up being gay. When Eclare had sex I can't believe I'm saying this but it will be more realistic they had sex in a coat closet. I mean it's unrealistic for two teenagers to have sex in a fancy hotel room. I mean no way in hell my dad will let me bring a credit card to prom esp if it was at a hotel. When you had sex for the first time it more like when Jalli had sex. All awkward and werid with a lot of emotions. Also Clare might have cancer was a surprise for me. At first I thought Alli would be the one with cancer but I was wrong. Well now I think why Eli stays behind to support Clare. Also the spotlight at Eclare in the end. I though it was funny when Jenna and Alli gave them sex advice. Mo/Jake: Funniest plot ever. I mean when they decide to plan their future together. The only thing I thought Jatie and Marimo double wedding. Also I felt sorry for Marisol not just because Mo puke on her shoes but how she was trying to make an effort but he didn't. Mo and Jake are tied with Jimmy/Spinner and JT/Tody favorite bromance. I wish they made it clear with Jatie but I'm not surprise. It is really rare that the writers make a popular couple such as Jatie the endgame. I'm kinda made how Owen was just known as the hot jock. We didn't even know what college he was going to. He only had to lines. Couldn't the writers make him have a date or have Anya come or something. I mean Daniel Kelly been on the show over the season. This episode was good probably one of the funniest episodes. This might be my last episode of Degrassi or I might do what my brother did just in season 7 just watch the Darcy's rape story line and Spinner's cancer storyline just watch the storylines that look interseting but other than that if nothing interset me in Degrassi promo for season 13 then adiós. degrassi. Season 13 is still a maybe.